Dance For You
by theexperiencewhore
Summary: Series of Bechloe One shots
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Thank you dcgcharlie for beta reading this shit. This chapter is based from a post I saw on Tumblr's Bechloe tag. You could listen to Beyonce's Halo while reading this fic and let all the feels kick in._**

* * *

**"I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you."**

**(2013)**

Chloe trudged into her home after a long day of consoling patients at the hospital. As she entered their apartment, she was surprised on how unusually dim the lighting was in their living room.

"Beca?" She called for her girlfriend as confusion was now creeping up along her features.

"Bedroom." The DJ answered shouting from the back room.

Chloe dropped her bag onto the sofa and kicked off her heels sighing in relief. Walking back into their bed room her breath hitched on the back of her throat. She was greeted by the faint glow coming from several lightly scented candles placed cautiously around their bedroom and the scattered rose petals on their bed.

"Happy anniversary baby." Beca greeted her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around the redhead from behind.

The older woman turned and gasped when she saw that the younger woman was wearing nothing but black laced lingerie in a matching black four inch fuck me heels. The redhead noted that the brunette had the same hairdo as she had back on their first hood night, and with the DJ's entire ear monstrosity collection in place this new look certainly made the younger woman sexier than usual.

"Wow Beca. Is all of this for me?" Chloe exclaimed in pure shock as she took her girlfriend's hands.

The younger woman just nod in confirmation as she started to tug the taller girl's shirt up with all the intention of completely removing the offending article from the redhead's body.

"Aw babe, you don't have to." Chloe then cupped her girlfriend's face as she captured the brunette's lips for a lingering kiss. The DJ pulled back a bit the looked into her lover's eyes.

"I just want to show you how much I appreciate you, Chloe Beale." The DJ said with all the endearment she could muster.

Beca then proceeded on placing open mouth kisses along the redhead's neck as she slowly moved them both back to the bed. She settled her fingers on the older woman's front bra clasp her fingers lightly brushing against the valley between the older woman's breasts. She slowly pulled the undergarment down the redhead's arms leaving the older woman completely naked from the waist up. Taking a moment the brunette pushed her down onto the bed and straddle the redhead's hips her mouth returning to place kisses over Chloe's jaw, neck and upper chest.

The DJ then let the wetness of her mouth surround the redhead's right breast while groping the older woman's other breasts with her free hand. She slowly dragged the tip of her tongue to play with Chloe's nipple only to be rewarded by the escaped moans from the redhead's mouth. Beca felt Chloe's hand cupped her head pulling her closer to the red head's body. The young DJ nipped lightly at the nipple against her lips before transferred to the other breast giving it the attention it desperately needed as she now groped the older woman's unattended boob.

Chloe was clearly enjoying the sensation as Beca felt the redhead slightly tug on the brunette's hair. After a few moments, Beca let go of her girlfriend's nipples then proceeded into her journey south. She slowly got onto her knees as she placed soft kisses across the older woman's toned abdomen.

When the DJ finally situated herself into a kneeling position, she gradually unbuttoned the redhead's jeans then tugged it slowly down her girlfriend's gorgeous legs together with the older woman's red laced underwear. Beca then let Chloe step out of her clothing exposing the redhead's completely naked form. Chloe felt Beca's hands caress her legs upwards then situated her hands into the redhead's hips.

Beca lowered her face close to Chloe's cunt then started to suck and lick on her throbbing clit. As if on cue, the beginning notes of a song started to play in the background. Chloe have no idea on how the brunette managed to synchronize the song with her movements as if all of this was well rehearsed. Chloe cannot figure out what the song was at first but then she heard Beca's voice then Chloe started to realize that the brunette made a cover of Beyoncé's Halo.

_Remember those walls I built?_  
_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_  
_I found a way to let you in_  
_But I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now_

"Aww baby that is beautiful." Chloe moaned adoringly as she looked down on the brunette that was currently eating her out with the younger woman's eyes closed.

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm takin'_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

The sight only sent goose bumps across the redhead's skin as she realized how intimate this was for the brunette. Beca continued for a while then gradually decreased her tongue's movements against the redhead's clit.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

She then moved to trail open mouth kisses above the redhead's cunt the to the older woman's belly button. She paused for a moment to swirl her tongue around the small indention before continued up to Chloe's toned stomach then to the valley of her breasts. Nipping slightly at the curve of one breast she moved on to the red head's pulse at her neck then to her jaw and finally reaching its destination, Chloe's luscious lips.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
_Whoa_

The young DJ then captured the redhead's lips into a passionate kiss as the song hit the chorus causing both of the women's eyes to close shut. Beca's right hand went up to the redhead's hair and tugged lightly on a handful of the older woman's red locks. In contrast, her left hand slowly traveled around the redhead's hips as the brunette pulled her girlfriend closer to her body.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_  
_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget_  
_To pull me back to the ground again_

Chloe mimicked the brunette's actions as she melted into her girlfriend's touch. The redhead felt Beca urged her back towards the head of the bed. Chloe moved slowly careful not to break their now fervent kiss. Beca gradually pulled out of their kiss leaving Chloe to follow the brunette's lips as it left hers, but she failed to reconnect them once again. Beca gave Chloe a soft smile and brushed her bottom lip against hers lightly before pulling away completely. When Chloe finally opened her eyes to acquire answers as to why Beca pulled out from their kiss, she was completely taken aback as she found the brunette attached their purple dildo onto the unnoticed black harness on the brunette's hips.

_Feels like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_The risk that I'm takin'_  
_I'm never gonna shut you out_

The brunette locked gaze with her girlfriend as she slowly leaned down to part the redhead's legs. She crawled up on her fours in between the redhead's thighs. She neared her girlfriend's lips then kissed it softly as she lightly tried to push Chloe down their bed to completely lay her back its surface.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

Chloe felt Beca worship her body as the brunette placed soft kisses to her jaw then down her neck then to each of her breasts' nipples then back to her lips as their tongues battled for dominance. Beca was hovering above Chloe's body allowing the silicon toy to be pushed directly down the redhead's pussy.

The DJ pulled away slightly from Chloe's lips just enough so Beca's lips could ghost against the redhead's. The younger woman looked up into Chloe's eyes in search for any sign of hesitation. Instead Chloe just gave her a nod of approval as she wrapped her arms around the DJ's neck. Beca took that as her cue to continue on and held on to the dildo's shaft. The younger woman deliberately dragged it up and down Chloe's folds as they let the song loop in the background while they made love.

When Beca was sure that the sex toy was lubricated enough, she carefully pushed the silicon rod inside her girlfriend's cunt. She gave the redhead a few moments to let the redhead adjust to the feeling. The feeling of being completely filled by Beca, although just artificially, urged Chloe to bring her legs up around the brunette's waist to allow the dildo to sink in deeper into her cunt. She then felt the brunette sluggishly roll her hips against the redhead's.

Chloe shuddered as she nearly came right there and then. Beca smiled lightly watching her girlfriend's face as she made it a point to match her thrust with the beat of the song that was currently playing on loop in the background. The redhead started to dig her nails on the brunette's back as the sound of Beca's singing voice turned her on to no end.

Beca did her hardest to thrust harder inside the redhead's cunt while trying her best to be in sync with the song's beat. She could feel Chloe's walls tighten around the dildo from how much more pressure she was having to use to thrust into her.

She then moved to dragging her tongue from the redhead's pulse point to her jaw.

Chloe somehow managed to place one hand in Beca's hair gripping tightly to the silky strands. The intensity of Chloe's grip on the brunette's hair plus how excruciatingly painful the redhead scratched her nails on the brunette's back allowed the DJ to know that her girlfriend was very close to coming.

"B-Bec… Oh god Beca." Chloe panted digging her fingers into the brunette's scalp and with one sharp bite into the redhead's neck the older woman was completely thrown over the edge.

She started to meet Beca's hips thrust for thrust while she held on to the brunette's body closer to hers as if her life depended on it. The thought of Beca preparing all of this for her made Chloe's wall clench harder on the sex toy inside her cunt. The involuntary action temporarily held Beca's hips in place as the brunette found it impossible to continue her ministrations.  
After a few seconds, Beca was able to pull back being released from Chloe's death grip on the purple dildo. The brunette then gradually pulled out from the redhead's still twitching cunt. She slithered herself out of the harness then quickly stripped off her black laced lingerie. The DJ crawled in beside the redhead the laid her back against their bed's sheets as she watched her girlfriend roll over into her side and catch her breath.

After several moments of silence she felt Chloe's hands trail off from her dripping entrance up to her throbbing clit enveloping her girlfriend's digits with the brunette's essence as a groan passed Beca's lips. The next thing Beca knew Chloe was letting the brunette suck her own essence off of the redhead's fingers. The older woman's fingers were quickly replaced by the redhead's mouth, pulling her into a bruising kiss as the latter unceremoniously plunged in three fingers knuckle deep inside the brunette's cunt.

Chloe knew that her girlfriend won't last long since she made it a point to rub that little sensitive spot inside the brunette's cunt over and over again. She felt Beca's walls tighten around her fingers as the brunette's thighs held her hand tightly in place to add more pressure. The younger woman let out a loud moan as she rode out her orgasm on her girlfriend's hand.

When Chloe felt Beca's body relaxed, she slowly dragged her digits out of her girlfriend's cunt then up to her own lips sucking them clean of her lover's essence. Chloe felt Beca rest her head against the top of Chloe's collarbone as the brunette have finally managed to even out her breathing. The redhead caressed her girlfriend's cheek as she slightly leaned down to kiss her lover's forehead.

"Thank you bug. Happy anniversary to you too I love you." Chloe whispered affectionately.

Before Chloe let exhaustion to completely consumer her being, she heard her girlfriend whisper against her chest as the brunette hugged the redhead closer to her body as possible.

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you charlie for beta reading this shit. Slightly kinda based on Anna Kendrick's character on "What to Expect When You're Expecting." I also changed the plot of "Cuddle Sex What" and used it in this chapter.

* * *

**"Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated you."**

**(2019)**

Beca Mitchel blankly stared at her reflection for a good whole 10 minutes as her mind ran on hyper drive. She contemplated on how drastic her life had changed compared to who she was seven years ago. She was sure as hell that if someone asked the 19 year old Beca about her opinion on what was currently happening to the now 26 year old Beca, her younger self would have thought that that someone was talking about somebody completely different and not someone that the younger Bella will eventually evolve into. It's not that she does not like who she was now, she just never thought in a billion years that she would actually want what was currently happening to her.

She never thought that it will be this… what's the word… _exhilarating._

She reached for her phone on her back pocket and quickly searched for the number of the only person she wanted to hear the voice of in this phenomenal event. Before the person on the other end of the line could speak, Beca said the words she never thought she would ever love herself to say.

_"Chloe… We're pregnant."_

The DJ listened for the entirety of five minutes just to hear her wife do the best inhuman noise the redhead could possibly come up with. Her wife only calmed down when the voice of the older woman's clinical assistant was heard on the other line telling that the redheaded doctor's patient had just arrived.

"Okay baby. This is going to be my last patient for the day." the redhead paused as she glanced at her wrist watch. "I'll fetch you in about an hour then we'll go celebrate, okay? Okay! This is amazing, Beca. You are amazing. I love you." Chloe finished with excitement in her tone.

"Okay, Chlo. I love you too." Beca replied to her wife before they hung up. She returned her phone on her back pocket and started to stare at herself in the mirror in front of her again.

She focus on the thick eyeliner that was currently applied on the edge of her eyes, the dark eye shadows the covered her eyelids, and the lip gloss that was keeping her lips from being choppy. She then turned her head slightly to the sides and eyed her ear piercings. She counted them all and it totaled to 10 earrings; 5 on each ear. She then caressed her shoulders where her tattoo was through the material of her shirt.

"Yeah," She smirked at herself. "I'm going to be the coolest mom ever."

The DJ exited the studio's rest room and proceeded on saving her work before getting ready to leave. Approximately one hour later, Chloe texted that she was waiting outside the brunette's studio. The red head stood leaning against the blue BMW 5 series she had bought after leaving Barden. The two smiled at each other as Beca drew closer. Chloe took Beca's hand in hers and pressed a kiss to the brunette's knuckles before pressing their foreheads together.

"How about we go out and celebrate?" The red head whispered.

"That sounds really great Chlo."

The couple's night was nothing but throwing baby names at each other and planning their baby's future. Chloe was particularly excited for this was going to be their first baby and she wanted Beca to have the best time while being pregnant. When they got home after dinner then got ready for bed silently both of them slightly worn out from the excitement. Chloe spooned Beca while the one of the redhead's hands were on top of the brunette's tummy.

Beca's first month of pregnancy involved Chloe being over caring and protective of the brunette. The redhead always insisted on bringing Beca to work and picking her up after not wanting the brunette as to so much lift a finger. The older woman catered to the younger woman's needs especially during the morning sickness. When the brunette had to vomit her guts out, Chloe was always there to hold the younger woman's hair back and soothe Beca's shoulders. When Beca was getting frightened about the whole pregnancy thing, Chloe was always there to assure her that everything was going to be okay.

The second month was all fun for Chloe. Beca started to develop cravings for foreign cuisines, but as soon as their orders got delivered the brunette will just smell the food but won't eat them so Chloe got to eat them all. This scenario happened so many times that the redhead started to order only for one person because she know now that her wife just craves the food's aroma but not the taste. The DJ was kind of living the dream because at this time on her pregnancy, Chloe insisted on doing all the chores around the house leaving the brunette more time to mix songs and rest while at home.

On Beca's 7th week of pregnancy, she was awoken by the damp feeling in between her thighs. She sat up then look under their comforter and gasped at her discovery. She immediately called for her wife that was sleeping like a baby beside her.

"Chloe…"

"Mmmm?" The redhead mumbled still eyes closed.

"Chloe, I'm bleeding." Beca stated as calmly as she could.

Chloe's eyes burst open in shock as she immediately sat up and quickly tugged at the comforter that was laid above them. She saw that a certain portion of their bed in between Beca's legs was indeed covered with the brunette's blood. And with all the strength that the adrenaline rush provided her, the redhead carried Beca to their car and drove straight to the hospital where Chloe works. Since Chloe was a resident doctor, Beca had the nurses and other doctor's attention right away.

After a few hours, a doctor entered the brunette's hospital room.

"Dr. Mitchell," the other doctor looked at Chloe first before handling the redhead the clip board of Beca's test results and current condition.

The light on Chloe's face had gone out the moment her brain had finally processed what was written on the sheets of paper. Beca watched her wife as the redhead's eyes widened and mumbled a silent, "No." The DJ's gaze went back and forth to her wife and the clip board when her doctor finally spoke.

"I'm afraid you had a miscarriage Mrs. Mitchell."

Beca practically felt her heart shattered into pieces. All their hopes and dreams for their little Beca or little Chloe had been swatted away from their hands. Chloe stood up from where she was sitting on a chair beside Beca's hospital bed and pulled her wife closer to her as the brunette cried her heart out on the redhead's shoulder. The brunette mumbled a regretful "I'm sorry" to her wife as well as to their unborn child.

They got home after a few hours and Beca made a beeline for their bedroom but stopped at the door as she saw that the bloods was still on their bed sheets. It cruelly reminded her that their baby was gone and it was all her fault. She was about to break down again when Chloe catches her before she completely fell on the floor.

Chloe the resolved to settle herself and her wife on the guest room's bed. She let Beca nuzzle near her chest as the redhead stroked her wife's hair.

"Beca," the redhead called for her wife.

The only reply the older woman got was the quiet sobs the DJ tried to hide as the younger woman cried herself to sleep in the arms of the woman she loved.

Few weeks had passed and the couple still have not talked about what happened, well, mainly because every time Chloe brought up the topic, the brunette shot the idea right away by coming up with some lame ass excuse about work or something completely illogical. Chloe could not really blame her wife. She could only imagine the trauma that the event have brought to Beca not to mention the nightmares that was consuming the younger woman during sleepless nights.

Beca started to wear her make up a notch darker than before. Her sarcastic personality was slowly deteriorated into a forced dry humor. She let herself be consumed by her work so much that she unconsciously started to build walls that were designed to shut people out again. The 26 year old Beca was beginning to return to her 19 year old self again, introverted and detached to others.

For the longest time, Chloe put up with Beca's diversions, but the brunette finally got one excuse too many causing her wife to crack. They just got back from Chloe's parent's house when the redhead decided to finally have the conversation with her wife.

"Beca…" The redhead trailed off as she followed her wife in the living room. "Could we please talk about what happened?" The redhead pleaded as she reached for her wife's arms.

"What else is there to talk about, Chloe?" Beca snapped at her wife while she simultaneously swatted Chloe's hands from her own arms. "What else do you want me to say huh?" Beca added but now pain was evident in her tone.

"I... I don't know. I just wanted to help, Beca. I just want you to let us go through with this together." Chloe calmly offered her wife. "It's my baby too, you know." The redhead added.

Beca sighed before carrying on with the conversation.

"I know, Chloe. I know." Beca said and sighed again. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just don't want to talk about it anymore 'because I know that it will just be painful for both of us."

"Yes I know this is hard. But just please let me help you. I don't want you to go through this alone. I don't want you to turn into the old Beca again." Chloe stated as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Hey, hey…" Beca comforted her wife as she grabbed the redhead's hands with hers. "I will never shut you out, Chloe. Not you. Not ever." The brunette promised with an endearing kiss on her wife's lips.

A few more weeks passed and Beca started to go back to herself again; the unbelievably sarcastic and cocky and loving and caring wife to Chloe Beale. She saw to it that she made it up to her redheaded wife for all the love and care and understanding that the older woman gave her during her pregnancy and even after her miscarriage. She begun to create mixes for her wife again just like she did when they were in college. She cooked for the redhead on weekends and often made Chloe breakfast in bed. She even sat through a whole marathon of romantic comedy movies with the older woman.

"Things were really going back to normal, hell, better than normal" Chloe thought to herself as she watched Beca wash the dishes while she read her favorite magazine on a Sunday morning.

Chloe decided to reciprocate the favor by surprising the brunette

Beca was waiting for Chloe at their apartment and tried to keep herself busy by mixing songs for her future club gigs. After several hours she heard the faint sound of the front door opening.

"Chloe?" Beca called from her home office.

"Yes babe?" Chloe shouted from their living room.

The DJ slid her chair back and stood up before making her way to the living room to meet the redhead.

"Well, looks like someone did some shopping." The brunette said as she noticed the paper bag which the redhead was holding by her right hand.

Chloe felt her cheeks redden as the brunette noticed her purchase. She prayed that the DJ would not grab it from her hand and reveal its contents.

"Uh, it's for later babe." Chloe replied quickly.

"Oh! Is it food? Give it here! I'm starving!" Beca said as she almost grabbed the purchase from Chloe's hand.

Luckily Chloe was fast enough to keep it away from Beca before the brunette could have successfully swatted it from her hands.

"N-No it's not." She said stuttering while playing with the paper bag handle out of nervousness. "I-It's a surprise."

"For me?" The brunette asked as her eyes widened with excitement.

"Yeah." Chloe assured the brunette with an endearing smile.

"Okay. Are you sure I'm going to like it? You know I hate surprises." Her wife said skeptically placing a hand on her hip.

"To be honest, I really don't know babe. I sure hope you do." Chloe replied biting her lower lip.

"I'm sure I'm going to like it anyways knowing that it's from my favorite redhead. Now, if it's not food, go order me one so you can feed me." Beca demanded to her wife with a mock grin.

"Okay, bug. Chinese?" The redhead offered thankful that the brunette had finally dropped the subject.

"Yes, please!" The brunette said with enthusiasm.

After they have eaten, they got ready for bed. Beca noticed that Chloe brought the plastic bag in their bath room and just brushed it off as some random bathroom stuff. After a few minutes Chloe walked out wearing an over sized shirt over a pair of Beca's Batman boy shorts.

"Hey! That's mine!" Beca whined seeing that the redhead was now wearing her favorite shorts.

"It looks better on me, hun." Chloe replied with a wink as she walked to their bed.

"Okay, fine. They're my favorite." Beca said sounding quite irritated while mumbling the last part.

"Mmm I know they are bug. Chloe teased with a mocking smile.

"Come here and cuddle with me." As the redhead gestured for Beca to lay her head on the redhead's left arm.

Beca settled down on the bed her back pressed against the redhead's front. They cuddled for a while just enjoying each other's company after a long day of mixing songs and assisting doctors. Beca started to feel Chloe's right hand slowly move under the brunette's black tank top brushing against her lower abdomen. The redhead's hands eventually reached her boobs and started to grope them. The DJ gasped in response to the redhead's actions.

"Are you sure you just want to cuddle, Chlo?" Beca inquired as she started to doubt her wife's intentions.

"Mmm, I don't know. Maybe you can tell me?" Chloe said seductively as she lowered her right hand under the black cheekies to side a finger over her cunt.

Beca let out a soft moan as she felt Chloe run two fingers over the entrance of her cunt barely applying any pressure. She felt the redhead's digits slide up and down her folds to spread the brunette's essence up to the DJ's clit. The sensations got Beca excited in more ways than one extremely fast.

The younger Bella was pulled back into reality when Chloe's hips ground on her's. Only now she felt something different. Something was pressing against her ass.

"JESUS, CHLO! Is that a-" Beca was immediately cut off by the redhead before she could finish.

"Yeah." Chloe breathed seductive into the brunette's ear causing shivers pass down the DJ's spine.

Beca groaned quietly and pressed back against the red head. Chloe tightened her grip around Beca's waist.

"What else do you think I need your boxers for?" She teased as the she pressed hard on the younger woman's clit.

The older woman's action caused the brunette to grind back into the redhead's hips. The thought that Chloe bought a strap-on and planned to use it on the brunette aroused the hell out of Beca Mitchell. She had the urge to turn around and face the redhead but was abruptly stopped by Chloe's voice.

"No, bug. I want to fuck you from behind."

"I... Uh... O-Okay." Beca replied stuttering.

"What would you like me to do to you, Mrs. Beale?" Chloe asked with all the seductiveness she could muster. Although they have previously agreed that Chloe will take Beca's name on their marriage, Chloe knows that her wife finds it extremely hot every time the redhead took control.

"Fuck me." the brunette whispered as she tried to even out her breathing.

"How?" Chloe inquired as she rocked her hips against the brunette's behind.

"Hard and..." Beca gulped as she continued, "rough."

"That's more like it." the redhead exclaimed with a victorious smile set firmly on her face.

Chloe lowered the DJ's black underwear down to the middle of her thighs letting the red head take in all of the smooth skin before her. Shaking her head she moved back slightly giving her just enough room to pull out the shaft of the eight inch purple dildo through the slit of her borrowed boxers. The DJ parted her legs slightly letting Chloe run the dildo through her cunt, lubricating the silicon toy with the brunette's leaked essence. Chloe slowly pushed the sex toy all the way inside the brunette. She let the younger woman adjust to the feeling but she must have paused longer than she intended for she heard the younger woman speak.

"Chloe, baby. What are you waiting for?" The brunette questioned some shyness now lingering in her tone.

"Move. Please." The younger Bella pleaded rocking her hips back.

That was all the encouragement the redhead needed before she pulled the dildo out of the brunette's cunt leaving just the toy's head inside the DJ before shoving it back up the younger woman's entrance. She continued the movement of agonizingly dragging out the silicon rod until all that was left inside was the head then almost immediately shoving the sex toy through the brunette's cunt with just one blow.

"More." The brunette finally demanded to her wife.

The sound, although one word, was music to the redhead's ears. It was practically a moan mixed with a groan with a little bit of whimper all in one note. Chloe knew that Beca was indeed enjoying their new toy but the redhead was determined to give the brunette the full experience.

The redhead stopped her thrusts causing the brunette to let out a grunt of frustration. Instead of consoling her wife, the redhead twisted her body a little bit to the right allowing her to lay her back completely on their bed. The redhead discarded her over sized shirt leaving her completely naked from waist up with only her borrowed Batman boxers left. She pulled the brunette along with her as she re-adjusted their position making it a point to never break the contact between the strap-on on her hips and the DJ's cunt. The brunette just let out a surprised gasp as she was caught off guard by the redhead's sudden display of strength.

"Oh please. You're light weight." The redhead said almost mockingly but not enough to kill the intimacy of the moment.

"Bitch." Beca snarled before she started grinding her hips down the redhead's.

The younger woman was now aching to be fucked.

Beca moved slightly on top of the redhead so that her back was still facing her wife. She then proceeded on removing her black underwear leaving her completely naked from the waist down. When Beca got back into position, she noticed that the redhead had somehow managed to spread the DJ's legs apart enough to place the older woman's legs in between them.

The next thing she knew, Chloe harshly pulled her blank tank top down to her waist exposing her ample breast. The redhead groped her boobs causing the brunette to lean back and used both of her arms to support her weight. The sensation made Beca roll her hips down to Chloe's.

Luckily, the redhead took it as a cue and let her hands fell into the younger woman's hips holding the brunette in place.

Beca went right back into sitting up straight. Her hands settled on her thighs caressing its insides as she prepared herself for what was about to happen. Chloe started to pump in and out of the brunette's cunt again but this time harder and rougher thanks to their new position. The redhead dragged the dildo halfway out of the brunette's pussy only to thrust it back as hard as she could in a heartbeat. A few minutes later, she added a hip roll every time she pushed in and pulled out of the brunette; always distressingly slow on the way out then deliciously hard on the way in.

Beca let herself fall slightly back down towards the redhead only that she managed to support her weight with her two arms preventing her to completely fall to the redhead's front.

Eventually, Chloe's thrusts precisely hit the same spot several times causing the brunette's arms to slowly give in. Beca was now completely lying on top of the redhead. The pleasure she was currently feeling made her stretch her neck as far back as it would go above the redhead's shoulder.

Chloe readjusted her hands' placement to cater their new position. She now situated her right hand over her wife's right boob groping them as she settled into pinching and twisting the brunette's nipples with her fingers. In contrast, she lingered her left hand above the brunette's cunt easily finding the brunette's clit then proceeded on flicking it as frantic as her tweaking of the brunette's right nipple.

It turned on the brunette even more as she discovered how coordinated the redhead's actions can be. The older woman never lost her hips' rhythm while the she did the new hand placements.

"Oh my god. Chloe, don't stop." The brunette pleaded in between pants.

The brunette's request only urged the redhead on. The older woman then frantically massaged and groped the younger woman's boob as she anxiously flicked on the brunette's clit as she dragged the dildo excruciatingly slow out of the brunette's cunt then forcefully pushing the silicon toy as deep as it would go inside the brunette's cunt.

The brunette felt her orgasm suddenly explode inside her. She intertwined her legs with the redhead's as she desperately tried to hold on to something while wave after wave of her orgasm hit her tiny frame. She raised her left hand up to Chloe's neck as she clung for her dear life. She rocked her body down against the redhead's as the latter helped her wife ride out her orgasm.

After a few seconds, Chloe felt Beca's body relax. She took it as a signal to gradually decrease her hands' and hips' movements into a halt. When Beca had finally gathered the strength to move, she rolled onto Chloe's left side as the dildo slipped out of her on the process.

"Chlo," Beca called in between pants.

"Yes babe?" Chloe replied with a hint of concern in her voice as she tried to slip herself off of the strap-on's harness.

"Can I face you now? 'Cause I really want to snuggle my face into your chest." The brunette pleaded innocence reigning on the way she said these words.

"Of course babe. Come here." Chloe replied as she opened her arms to welcome her wife.

Beca turned around and settled herself close to the redhead's chest. She let her one hand fall into the redhead's hips as she started to trace small circles on the older woman's exposed skin.

"What about you?" The DJ inquired lovingly as she noticed that the redhead hadn't had her pleasure yet.

"Sshh," the redhead silenced her wife. "Rest. I can wait." She said as she adoringly stroke Beca's head.

Few minutes have passed until the redhead spoke again.

"Let's try again, Beca." She whispered on the brunette's ear.

By the tone of Chloe's voice, Beca knew that her wife was no longer talking about sex this time.

"Chlo… I-I can't." The brunette mumbled against her wife's chest. "You know I can't." Beca quickly added.

"No, no. Beca, just here me out. Please?" Chloe pleaded to her wife as she lowered her head enough so she can meet the brunette eye to eye.

The DJ looked into those bright blue eyes for several seconds silently before nodding in response.

"I know how much what happened affected you…" The redhead trailed off. "so I'm going to be the one to do it this time."

Beca knew that Chloe's offer meant. The redhead would give up nine months of her career just to have another shot for them to have a family. Her fingers dug slightly into her wife's hips.

"Are you sure?" The DJ asked in confirmation.

Chloe only nodded with sincerity evident in her eyes.

"This time I'm the one who's going to show you how much I'm dedicated to you, Beca Mitchell, to us."


End file.
